


[Fanart] 'Stories We Lived'

by Roxis



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Digital Art, F/M, Fanart, Fluff, cute family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-05-23 13:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14934879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxis/pseuds/Roxis
Summary: Ok Hobo,  so first of all I actually had no plan yet on doing a fanart of this. But my friend did ;) Yup! This is what she was up to a few days ago and I recently found out. I knew she was up to something!She doesn't really do this kind of stuff so she's hoping ya'll will like it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpaceHobo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceHobo/gifts).



> I have mentioned my best friend before, but what I failed to mention was that she's FAR BETTER at drawing than I am and I need to learn from her fast. 
> 
> I swear she could ruin my life with her skills T^T  
> Also since this is her first time doing this. Comments would be very much welcomed and appreciated

[](https://ibb.co/f8ZqVJ)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooo let me just say that it'd be a sin for me if I would say that I didn't want to make these. But it did took me some time, well except for the 2nd one. Hell it'll make my life way easier if all I had to do was draw hands. Anyways, here's some moments from the final chapters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, Hobo. The past two days were very special for me but busy as well. I also caught a cold now because of it... I'm also suffering with the disease known as not wanting to get out of my comfortable bed that includes my fluffy blankets and pillows.

[](https://ibb.co/c3QOzJ)

[](https://ibb.co/csY46y)

[](https://ibb.co/hXXgmy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, if you'll need me I'll be in my bed... Maybe after a hot shower. I'm the embodiement of sewer rats right now.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh Yeah! Before I forget Hobo, she said 'Thank You for making Cabin by the Sea, I really enjoyed it.'  
> She also wanted to say 'Hi' to all of you guys in the Rey/Luke community


End file.
